Girl next door
by Chelle3
Summary: First jthm fic. Johnny's new neighbor pisses him off so..well we all know what nny does. Rated R for language and homicide


Nadine sat in her room watching TV blankly. Her room was her sanctuary away from the fucked up people in her family. The walls were painted in chalk- board paint, which was basically black in color. They had various pictures drawn in red chalk and some posters that reacted to the black lights she used instead of regular lights. Nadine was seventeen years old with jet- black hair and pale blue eyes. Her six foot thin frame was clothed in baggy black bondage pants, a black tank top that read in white letters 'Fuck you' and a simple pair of black converse hightops. Her family made her move from a town she actually liked to this place. She had quickly went to work on her room and had finished it just a few days before. The first few nights were a bit hard, screaming coming from the house next door kept her up at night. It was probably the television she had thought but figured out it wasn't. So every night before going to bed she turned on her stereo and fell asleep to either Slipknot, Mudvayne or Tool.  
  
"What the fuck!?" She breathed when she heard something in the bathroom crash. Probably my idiot father. Nadine thought but something crashed again and someone yelled "FUCKING HELL!!!" It wasn't anyones voice she recognized. Nadine got up and grabbed the glock that was taped under her chair, turned off the safety and cocked it before going out the hall and down towards the bathroom.  
  
"Fucking hell! I should go see if Squee has anymore left, apparently these people don't." Nny said in his search for bactine. He froze though at what felt like a gun being put to the back of his head.  
  
"Move and I'll blow your fucking brains out of your head, and hun I don't wanna cus then it'll ruin the wall." Sneered a female voice behind him. Nny turned and had to look up, she was taller then him but seemed younger. But the fact that she was holding a gun to his head made him think twice before grabbing the knife that was in his pocket.  
  
"You wouldn't shoot me. I can't die, it's a face. Along with the fact I can't be caught. Now, get the gun out of my face."  
  
"Riiighhttt...like I'd do that? Shit dude, you must think I'm dumb as fuck. I can see the handle of a knife sticking out of your pocket. I drop the gun and you slice me open."  
  
Nny winced, that's what he had planned. The girl was smart but probably not quick.  
  
"Listen, I was just about to go and..."  
  
"Break into another house." Nadine said mocking the man's voice. "Forgettaboutit! No way in hell are you leaving here 'till the cops come or I shoot you. Either way you're fucked, and not in the good way." She smirked.  
  
"Alright, I give up. Call the cops." Nny smirked as he backed up to the window. With quick movements he leapt onto the sill and barely dodged the bullet that grazed the window as he jumped down. The bitch has a silencer on that thing! He thought as he ran across the yard, a bullet grazing his shoulder. He got in his house and narrowed his eyes. She had to pay.  
  
"Fuck.." Nadine said glaring at the house and then the gun. Her clip had run out of bullets. She went back in her room, locking the window and door before going to bed.  
  
The next morning Nny was pacing in one of the rooms in the basement, thinking of how to get the girl next door. He looked at his shoulder, just a flesh wound but it still hurt. He grabbed a couple knives and a small bomb, put them in his backpack and headed out the door smirking.  
  
Nadine awoke and screamed. The guy was in her room. He put a hand over her mouth to silence her, she bit him hard.  
  
"AH! You fucking bitch!" He grabbed her by the throat and she jabbed him in the gut with her elbow then smashed his head against her knee.  
  
Nadine watched as he got up and dropped the backpack on his back.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked as he started leaving.  
  
"Just wanted to say good-bye...good-bye girl next door."  
  
Nny ran out of the house and looked back as the bomb exploded. The whole outside wall of the girls bedroom disappeared and he smiled. Whistling he walked back inside.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
